RWBY and JNPR react to VanossGaing and friends playing GTA V Online
by Doctor Chaotic
Summary: It has been weeks, and the four girls have not gotten any time to watch more Vanoss. But when A mysterious person teleport them and JNPR to a strange room, they will be able to see all those GTA videos starting with the one they saw. This is based off of Atombomb639's cancelled series, which he let me adopt. So the original concept belongs to him!


**Hellooo everybody! I know it has been a long time, but here I am! Now, I know some of you are waiting for the reboot of Blood and Roses, but I hit a writers block. But since I had so many ideas that did not associate with that story, I decided to adopt Atom's cancelled series: Team RWBY watches VanossGaming and Friends. **

**BUT! To make it more interesting, I am connecting the original in with my version, to give a backstory.**

**So without further ado, Let's git goin'!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Where are we?

_Beacon Academy_

It has been weeks since the Grimm outbreak, and lots of things happened. Roman was imprisoned, Cinder and her accomplices infiltrated Beacon as students, and Atlas has now taken it into their own hands to protect Vale during the Vytal Festival. And through all that, Team RWBY forgot about the Vanossgaming videos they watched. But that would change today... even if it meant kidnapping.

In Team RWBY's dorm, the team was relaxing in their own ways: Ruby was playing with Zwei, Weiss was studying, Blake was reading her smut-I mean... "Lovely romance novel", and Yang was playing video games. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. The team looked up from their activities, confused. "Yang?" Ruby asked her older sister. "did you invite someone over?"

"Nope," Yang replied. "maybe it's Jaune trying to impress Weiss again." Said Heiress glared at Yang.

Ruby put Zwei down, and walked up to the door. Gripping the handle, she opened the door, only to be met with a frying pan to the face. The Red Huntress collapsed to the ground, unconscious.

_In an unknown room_

Ruby's eyes fluttered open, as a blinding white light pierced through her eyelids. She sat up from the soft floor, scanning the room. it was shaped like a home movie theater, colored dark red. There was a row of 8 seats, each with a symbol on them. She immediately realized they had the symbols of her teammates and the members of JNPR. After said thought, Ruby hear groaning from behind her. She turned around and saw her three teammates as well as Team JNPR. Yang was the first to stir, followed by Blake, Weiss, Jaune, Ren, Pyrrha, and finally Nora

"Ugh, my head," was the first words out of Yang's mouth. Everyone else was either holding their heads, or trying to stand up.

"I second that," Jaune replied. Ren was sitting up, but was nearly knocked back down by Nora, who tackled him.

"RENNY!" she shouted. "you'reokaybutofcourseyouarefinebecauseIdon'tknowwhatIwoulddoifyouwerenotokayandnowIwantsomepancakesdoyouhavepancakesonyouRen?!" Ren proceeded to raise his hand, signaling Nora to calm down.

"Yang," Weiss started. "If this is one of your sick jokes, then it isn't funny!"

"Chill Ice Queen," Yang replied, only angering Weiss with the nickname. "If this was one of my pranks, then I wouldn't be knocked out."

"Well then where are we!"

**"I believe I can answer that,"** came a strange voice. everyone immediately raised into defensive positions, reach for their weapons... only to find they are not on them.

"What the hell?" Yang said. "Where the hell are our weapons?!"

**"Do not worry," **The voice assured. **"Your weapons are in a safe place"**

"What is the meaning of this?!" Weiss demanded. "Show yourself!"

**"With pleasure."** A figure walked out from the shadows, revealing a tall man in his 40s. he was wearing a black checkered short sleeve unbuttoned shirt, revealing a red T-shirt underneath. He sported black dress pants, and shiny black dress shoes. The man was also donning black finger-less gloves, and had two holsters on his belt that held to revolvers. But the most interesting part was his face. His hair was blood red, and had red stubble across his face. The man's face also sported a nasty scar across his right face. His left eye was blood red like his hair, but his scarred side was white, and had no pupil.

**"I do apologize for the unnecessary use of force, but I was afraid you would not believe me when I asked you to come with me."** The man walked closer to the Huntsmen in training, and smiled. **"Where are my manners? My name is Derick Atlas. But my friends call me the Chaotic Engie." **

"Why do they call you that?" Nora asked enthusiastically.

**"That is a story for another time. The reason I brought you all here, is because four of you have watched the videos of well known man by the name of VanossGaming. Ring any bells?"**

JNPR was confused, but Team RWBY connected the dots. "You mean that owl faunas guy?" Blake questioned.

**"You nailed it on the spot! However, In my realm, he is not a faunas." **This confused everyone. **"You see, the real him is from where I come from. A place called Earth."**

"Why would someone name a place after dirt?" Pyrrha asked.

**"And why do the people of Remnant call their power source the name of a particle that makes people sneeze?" **Pyrrha looked down. **"Back on topic, my world is different from your's because we have no Dust, no Faunas, no Aura, no Huntsmen or huntresses, not even transforming weapons!" **Team RWBY and JNPR were shocked to here this. How can a great world like that exist? **"But we still deal with problems. Racism exists, we fight ourselves for many reasons, and we had created weapons of mass destruction that forced us to fight differently." **

"But how could you survive without dust?" Weiss asked. "Dust is the only source of energy!

**"That is false. There are many energy sources on Earth: Oil, steam, coal, wind, solar energy, and at one time nuclear energy." **Derick put his hands in his pockets. **"But enough of that. That is not why I brought you hear. I brought you here to see more of Vanoss and his friends."**

"We can just watch him on Dustube," Yang casually replied.

**"Yeah, but you are seeing YOUR world's version of him. My world's video website is Youtube. Plus, your swear words are different from ours." **Derick motioned them to sit in their respective seats, with them reluctantly obeying him. **"Before we begin, would any of you like any snacks?"**

"Oh, oh!" Nora piped up. "Can I have a stack of pancakes?!" And out of thin air, a tower of pancakes with syrup on them appeared in front of her.

**"Now, one more thing, we are going to be watching Vanoss and his friends play GTA V Online, starting with the first one Team RWBY watched before forgetting about the videos, jsut to refresh your memories. You all ready?"** Everyone nodded. **"Alright, here we go." **


End file.
